Save Me!
by SpartanLemons
Summary: A trainer named Arthur saves a Lucario named Ema from an abusive trainer. Will They find love? Full summary inside! HumanXPokemon M Human/ F Lucario. Submitted by Mewtwo'sAura! On hold currently!
1. Chapter 1 Legend

**Alright, Mewtwo'sAura's submission chapter 1. If you guys want, pm me stories you want me to write, and I will try and get them done! So, here's the summary that I was provided. A Pokémon trainer named Arthur, that tends to use dark and steel type Pokémon, saves a Lucario named Ema from an abusive trainer. That's it! So, I was given all rights to them, but I will still say that these were given to me! I'll make a background for him myself, so we will learn about him in this chapter, and his accomplishments. Jeez, I have three stories going at once, so this will probably be updated slower than the others, sorry about that. So, without further ado, here is the first chapter of... Save Me!**

**xXx**

"You sure you want to go to Sinnoh, Arthur? I heard it's a pretty far away place, even farther than Hoenn!" Prof. Elm asked, as we were walking through Cherrygrove, my bags in hand, and my Umbreon ,and best friend, Luna on my shoulder.

"Professor, if I don't go to Sinnoh, imagine how hard it will be to complete the Pokedex!" I complained.

If you didn't know already, My name is Arthur Legend, but people just call me Arthur. I am 19 years old, and a accomplished Pokémon trainer. I stand at about 6'2, have short black hair, and I tend to wear dark clothing, and am normally seen wearing my black hoodie. I have been known to get emotional at times, but hey, if you had a past like mine, wouldn't you?

My parents died when I was eight years old, and was raised here in Cherrygrove as an orphan. I didn't really have many friends, and the people tended to avoid me, but I didn't really mind. I still had friends though! You see, behind the orphanage was a daycare, and we were allowed to play with the Pokémon occasionally. That's where I met my first friend, Luna. We were both young and sulky, and when we saw each other, we were friends instantly. I still remember how scared I was when a young eevee trotted up to me, and nuzzled my leg.

But enough about my past, let's talk about something more recent! I started out here in Johto, and placed second in the League tournament. Who would've thought, that I, a lonely weird boy, would almost become champion! I was happy that we had even participated, but was happier that we finished second.

I also competed in the Kanto and Hoenn leagues, and I actually finished first in both. My status as a trainer was widely known from there on, and I was constantly challenged to battles. The regions were a little upset that I refused the champion role. I always replied with "I'm a traveler, I can never settle down!"

It was maybe two months ago when I received a letter from the Pokémon league to participate in Sinnoh, and I instantly replied yes. The Sinnoh region, from what I heard, had a few new Dark and Steel types, and that immediately sparked my interest. Dark and Steel type Pokémon are my preferred choice, but I do have a few other types here and there.

I was soon shaken from my thoughts as we arrived at the docks, my plane docked and passengers are boarding it.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Elm asked, his hand on my free shoulder.

"Come on, your worse than Delia!" I laughed, giving him a quick and firm nod. "Of course I want to do this!"

"Alright, just be careful alright?" Elm asked, giving up on me staying here.

I sighed and quickly gave him a handshake.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon." I smiled, and he nodded solemnly.

And with that, I boarded my plane, after flashing my ticket, and quickly sat in my seat. Luna rubbed her face against my cheek affectionately, and curled up on my lap.

I yawned and decided that sleep will probably be the best thing to do, seeing as how I didn't bring anything to do on the plane.

So, I stretched, and reclined my seat a little, and also pulled my hood up, covering my eyes.

_I can't wait to make new friends!_

**Done! Sorry if the chapter is a bit short, but I promise that it will get longer and better when we continue. Like I said before, this was a request given to me by Mewtwo'sAura, and I sincerely thank him for giving me the idea. Please review and tell me what you think! SL is outta here!**

**Ps, read Some Critic's 'Highschool Madness', it's a great story, and he needs the love!**


	2. Chapter 2 Landing

**Okay, welcome back everyone to Save Me! This story is mainly a side project to my other two stories, What a life and the Legendary Champions, so it won't be updated as often, unfortunately. But, I decided I would do a small update for it, because it recently has been bothering me. So, without further ado, let's see how we deal with Arthur!**

**Reviews: **

**The new Mew: Thank you!**

**Gunsandgames: I appreciate it man!**

**Caltrop: Yeah, I kinda figured it out a little late, that's why my updates are so awkward and random…**

**searRanbow9-ptg: Thank you very much!**

**Mewtwo'sAura: Hey, thanks again for giving me this story! It really is awesome, seeing how this is my first request! :D**

**MagnaWing: Kind of have to agree with you there!**

**The Constitutionalist: Thanks for your support!**

**artur0407: Haha, thanks dude! Just Physically abused, I don't like writing sexually abused stuff, it's sick. :C**

**Some Critic: Well, glad that you did!**

**cool gallade11: Why thank you!**

**frozenheart3198: Thank you for reading it, I will finish this story to the bitter end, I promise!**

**wnaruto616: But, of course it will!**

**awolnation316: I would, but people would get too upset, that's why I update one story more often than the other two.**

**Orkslayer98: I will…eventually…**

**xXx**

I woke up as the plane shook slightly, thunder booming and the windows rattling. Luna flattened her ears and looked at me scared. I smiled and pat her head, Luna cooing in relief and rubbing her head into my hand.

The small ding from the intercom rang, and a flight attendant cleared her throat. "Ladies and Gentleman, we are experiencing some turbulence at the moment, as a sudden thunderstorm has entered the area. Please remain seated during the remainder of the flight, we shall be landing shortly." She informed us, everyone on the plane going quiet to listen to her.

Luna nuzzled my hand again, and I resumed petting her. "Did you hear that Luna? We're almost there." I whispered, Luna responding with a quick "Bre!".

The plane shook again, except a little rougher, and I looked out the window to see nearly pitch black clouds. I frowned, and I began to think how random this storm was, even if it was on a coast.

The flight attendant began to wheel a cart down the aisle, offering some refreshments to the passengers.

I ordered a Coke and some poffins for Luna and she gladly gave us some.

I opened the little baggie of the pink treats and took one out for Luna, who sat on my lap looking at me expectantly.

I grinned slightly and made a motion to eat it, Luna whining in annoyance at being ignored.

Just as I was about to put it in my mouth, I stopped and looked at Luna. "What, didn't you get the Coke?" I teased, Luna making a playful unhappy face.

I chuckled as fed her the poffin, which she gladly ate up. "You are spoiled, you know that?" I asked, her but the only response I was met with was a happy "Umbre!".

"You have an adorable Umbreon, what's her name?" A girl across the aisle asked, watching how I fed Luna her treats.

I smiled at the girl and Luna looked at her as well, wagging her tail excitedly. "Her name is Luna." I responded, Luna looking between the both of us.

"Oh, what a cute name! It reminds me of the Umbreon I saw at the Hoenn League last year!" The girl said, reaching over and petting Luna gently.

"I see my partner's name proceeds her." I joked, Luna purring at all the attention she was receiving.

"Indeed it doe-" The girl began, before she stopped and looked at my face. I raised an eyebrow as she just sat there gawking at me in awe. "Are you _the_ Arthur?" She asked, her eyes full of excitement.

"In the flesh. Pleasure to meet you…er.." I began, but the girl grasped both of my hands into hers, and looked at me with large energetic eyes.

"Oh my god! You're Arthur Legend! The guy that rejected being a champion, not once, but twice! For two different regions! I'm Stacy, your #1 fan!" Stacy said, almost speaking too fast for me to keep up with.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Stacy." I continued, sweatdropping at the overly excited girl. Stacy smiled and pulled out what appeared to be a notebook, and handed it to me with a sharpie.

"Can I get your autograph!?" She pleaded, her smile brightening widely.

"Su-Sure thing." I replied, quickly opening to the first page and writing my name quickly, before closing the book and handing it back to her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll treasure it always!" Stacy said, hugging the book to her chest.

The intercom sounded off once again, this time a male's voice talking. "Attention all passengers, this is your Pilot speaking, we are about to land at Sunnyshore City. Thank you for flying with us, and please enjoy your stay!"

I relaxed a little, and straightened up my seat, Luna moving with me as to avoid being put in an uncomfortable position. She let out a quick "Bre." of annoyance and sat down on my lap once more.

xXx

As we were unloading the plane, I was instantly swarmed with paparazzi, flashes going off like crazy from the cameras.

I squinted and winced at the lights, Luna crawling into my hood to shield herself from the lights. Despite the fact that it was annoying being photographed instantly, I smiled and waved to the crowd who gathered around to see me.

"Arthur, over here!" A newswoman called, shoving a mic in my face. "What are your plans now that you've landed here in Sinnoh? Do you plan to train, or are you going to challenge the Sinnoh League?" She asked, and with each question, she moved further and further into my personal space.

I put on a polite smile and spoke my reply directly into the mic. "I was invited to participate in the Sinnoh League with free passage, but I want to feel like I earned my way in the tournament, so like any other trainer out there, I will take on the gym challenge!"

The crowd grew in volume and whistles and shouts came from them, cheering me on in my quest.

The newswoman turned to look at the camera filming us and said, "Well, you heard it here first! Arthur Legend is going to be participating in this year's Sinnoh League! So if any trainers want to take a crack at him, I suggest you prepare! This is Casey Fox, signing off!"

And with that, the news crew weaved their way through the crowd of fans, who were holding signs, and were wearing t-shirts with me on the front. To be honest, I liked living in Cherrygrove, everyone there was much more aware about personal space and the volume in which they gather.

xXx

After signing a lot of autographs, I made my way outside of the seaside airport, and breathed in the fresh air, Luna crawling out from my hood and onto my shoulder, before she jumped down and began to stretch, warming herself on the nice sunny walkway.

Sunny? Wasn't there a thunderstorm happening not too long ago? I wondered, but I lost track of my thought as my stomach growled.

Luna began to laugh at me, which sounded a lot like a snicker, until her tummy also rumbled.

We both laughed at each other, and I scooped her up onto my shoulder and walked down the sidewalk to see if we can find somewhere to eat.

"So after we eat, we'll go to the Pokémon center and call the professor, then we'll stay the night here. Sound like a plan?" I asked, reaching behind me and scratching behind Luna's ears. Luna let out a happy "Bre!" and nuzzled my hand as we walked down the path.

_I hope you're ready Sinnoh, because Arthur Legend is about to rock your world!_

**xXx**

**So, slightly longer chapter than the last one, sorry for the huge delay! Next chapter, we will have a bit more serious scenes, and maybe some scenes that you find hilarious, so stay tuned for that! Please review and fav, SL is signing off!**


End file.
